Lord Peverell
by Mister Author Guy
Summary: In the year two-thousand two, Harry Potter becomes the Dark Lord Peverell, Master of the Deathly Hallows. There was one question everyone asked. Why? What drove their savior to become their destruction? What happened to him?


**I know this will seem like a summary, but it is meant to be like that. It's just a description of the hell that the Harry in this fic went through to become like he is. Also, I am aware of the repeated use of names, however, the way I wrote it felt like it fit the story better.**

* * *

**1980**

Harry Potter is born to his loving parents, Lily and James Potter. Other than that, not much happens that year.

**1981-1991**

Harry's parents are murdered by Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. He is given the scar that ruins his life, and marks him as a larger than life figure at the age of one. He is given to his neglectful relatives, the Dursleys, and is kept ignorant of his heritage for ten years.

**1991-1992**

Harry Potter is told about the wizarding world by Rubeus Hagrid, and is in awe over what he was kept from knowing. He makes only two friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, as most people consider him to high above them for them to truly be friends. He is nearly killed by Quirinus Quirrell, though Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger suspect Severus Snape. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger chase Quirrell through a series of trials under the assumption that it is Severus Snape, and in a sacrificial move in a game of wizard chess, Ronald Weasley dies.

**1992-1993**

The house-elf Dobby attempts to stop Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts for his second year, but ultimately fails. While practicing in a dueling club, Draco Malfoy summons a snake. Harry Potter convinces it not to attack anyone, but the school believes that he was commanding it to kill. While people are being petrified by a basilisk, his muggleborn friend Hermione Granger is the first true death. When his Ronald Weasley's younger sister Ginevra Weasley is taken by the basilisk to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter travels down in an attempt to save her. Despite killing the basilisk, he fails.

**1993-1994**

Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts despite the supposed betrayer of his parents escape from prison. He is withdrawn throughout the school year, until he is confronted by Sirius Black. Harry Potter discovers Sirius Black's innocence, and manages to capture Peter Pettigrew. After his trial, Sirius Black is declared innocent and becomes Harry Potter's guardian, the one good thing to happen to him at Hogwarts.

**1994-1995**

Harry Potter begins his fourth year at Hogwarts when the Tri-Wizard Tournament is announced. Despite many precautions, his name is put in the Goblet of Fire, and he becomes the second Hogwarts champion. In the second task, Fleur Delacour is attacked while underwater; dispite Harry Potter's numerous attempts, he was unable to save her. In the third task, Viktor Krum is put under the Imperious Curse and attacks Cedric Diggory. In a close battle, Harry Potter stuns Viktor Krum from behind, and despite Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory sending warning sparks into the air, Viktor Crum is killed by an acromantula. Harry Potter's blood is used to revive Lord Voldemort, and Cedric Diggory is killed.

**1995-1996**

Harry Potter is vilified by the Ministry of Magic upon his fifth year at Hogwarts. Due to the numerous deaths following him, it is widely believed that he has become Dark. He dreams of Arthur Weasley being bitten by a snake, but no-one believes him. Arthur Weasley dies. After Lord Voldemort plants a fake dream of Sirius Black being tortured, Harry Potter goes to the Department of Mysteries to rescue him. When it turns out to be false, the Order of the Phoenix launches a rescue mission. During the battle, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Sirius Black, and Nymphadora Tonks are killed.

**1996-1997**

Harry Potter begins his sixth year at Hogwarts, and begins to study Lord Voldemort with Albus Dumbledore. After examining a memory, Harry Potter learns that Lord Voldemort is kept alive by his horcruxes. As he and Albus Dumbledore visit a seaside cave, Ablus Dumbledore drinks a potion that drives him mad while attempting to retrieve a horcrux. As they return to Hogwarts to defend it from attack, Albus Dumbledore is disarmed by Draco Malfoy, who is then killed by Fenrir Greyback due to his hesitation. Severus Snape then kills Albus Dumbledore by throwing him off of the astronomy tower. In the battle, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas are killed. Harry Potter swears revenge on Lord Voldemort.

**1997-Current Day**

Harry Potter flees instead of attending his seventh year at Hogwarts. After learning about the Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter begins to track them down. He finds that the invisibility cloak he had received in his first year was one of the Hallows. As Harry Potter searches for the Resurrection Stone, he vows to become so powerful that no-one can hurt anyone he cares about, not realizing that there is nobody left that he does. As he finds the Resurrection Stone, he cannot bring himself to use it, in fear of what his family would think of what he had become. When he hunts down Fenrir Greyback, Harry Potter murders the werewolf, obtains the Deathstick, and creates a horcrux. He becomes the Dark Lord Peverell, master of the Deathly Hallows. He quickly uses his power to kill those who he believes wronged him, including Pier Polkiss, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Delores Umbridge, and Cornelius Fudge. On October Thirty-First, Two-Thousand-Four, twenty-three years after the fateful Halloween night, he battles and defeats Lord Voldemort. Due to his position of Master of Death, he is unable to gain his final wish; he was rendered immortal, and unable to die. In a moment of nostalgia, he spares one child. That child is Selene Asmodeus. She is named by Lord Peverell to be The-Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

**If anyone wants to follow it up, feel free to. Just make sure you mention this, or even just repost this as the prologue. If you want to write it, again, feel free. Just mention that this is where it came from. If you want another Boy-Who-Lived, change Selene to Dale Asmodeus.**


End file.
